Teamwork
by silverbluebaka
Summary: At 3 vs 1, Oga never really stood a chance. Est. relationship.


Strategist

Furuichi was up to something, Oga thought, narrowing his eyes at his boyfriend. He had been too quiet throughout the morning, a smug little smile disappearing and reappearing as he plotted.

And he was definitely plotting something, which made Oga very nervous. He watched him as they ate their lunch. Wet weather had forced many of the students inside during the break, and the noise made it impossible to talk. Not that Oga wanted to talk, because whatever scheme Furuichi was thinking up, he wanted no part of it.

He watched as Furuichi finished his meal and packed his things neatly, his suspicion growing with each precise little movement. His boyfriend stretched, then began surveying the other students in the cafeteria.

Cupping his hands around his mouth he called across the room, "Oi! Tanaka! Come here a sec."

Oga glanced behind him to look at the approaching delinquent. Tanaka was a first year like them, but that was where the resemblance ended; he was one of those large, hulking, students, all muscle and scars who looked closer to 30 that 16. He lumbered across the cafeteria floor, cracking his knuckles and glowering at those he passed. His expression changed slightly when he reached Oga's table, awed at facing Ishiyama's boss.

"You want something Oga? Need me to kill someone? Just say the name and -" Tanaka stopped short when Oga uncrossed his arm.

"He called you," Oga said pointing to Furuichi, who's expression was downright devious. Oga just knew he wouldn't like where this was going.

"Eh? Furuichi? What do you want?" Tanaka growled, disappointed that Oga hadn't singled him out for his brawling prowess.

Furuichi stared at Tanaka's hands before answering, "woah, Hanazawa was right, you do have big hands."

Tanaka blinked, "umm, yeah, I guess so..."

Oga watched the exchange like a hawk, trying to figure out what game Furuichi was playing, and frankly, not okay with his boyfriend admiring someone else's hands right in front of him.

"You went to middle school with Hanazawa, the Red Tail, right?" Furuichi asked. When Tanaka nodded he continued, "she says you give the best back massages ever."

"Well, um... I'm told they're ok..."

"That's awesome! Would you mind giving me one? My back's been killing me all day, I think I slept wrong last night."

Obviously minding very much, Tanaka glanced at Oga quickly. Odd request aside, it was never a good idea to give the Boss' boyfriend any kind of massage.

Especially while the Boss way watching, but by now Oga was curious to see where Furuichi's plan was going.

"Do it," he ordered the other student, but still watching Furuichi, and managed to catch the small flash of smug triumph flicker over his boyfriend's face.

Shameless

Oga watched curiously as Furuichi swung around on his chair. At Furuichi's signal, Tanaka moved to stand behind him, and with one last glance at Oga and an expression of "well, fuck it, let's do this then," placed his hands on Furuichi's shoulders and began to rub.

It was when Furuichi closed his eyes and moaned softly into the delinquent's hands, that Oga realised his mistake.

This was what Furuichi had been plotting, the sneaky little bastard.

Due to the infant constantly attached to Oga, the boys hadn't had a lot of opportunities to be intimate; most make out sessions were stopped when pants were still on, and needs were still unsatisfied. However, ever since Baby Beel had started spending three days a week at kinder, Furuichi had suggested that school hours might be the perfect solution.

Oga had disagreed. It wasn't that they were keeping their relationship a secret; in fact all of Ishiyama knew, and after a few broken bones from Oga, they had all accepted that Furuichi was a 'Do Not Touch' boyfriend, rather than a 'Kidnappable' boyfriend. And it definitely wasn't that he didn't want to fool around with Furuichi. It was just that when he finally had Furuichi naked and writing underneath him, he wanted hours screaming and begging and moaning... not two minutes of muffled rubbing behind bike shed.

It seemed that Furuichi's patience had finally run out, as he tilted his head back while Tanaka rubbed his shoulders, showing his throat as Oga watched. Oga felt his throat and pants tighten as his boyfriend ohh-ed and aahh-ed and more-ed and lower-ed and harder-ed and oh-right-there-ed in front of him.

Leaning in unconsciously, Oga bit one of his knuckles as Furuichi arched forward with a sinful moan. The last of his resistance was left in tatters when Furuichi opened his eyes and staring straight into Oga's, bit his bottom lip.

Brainless

Oga shot up out of his seat and grabbing his smug boyfriend by his shirt collar, pulled him up and leaned in close to his face.

"You," he paused, swallowing as he looked down at Furuichi's mouth, "you – nurse's office. Now."

"If that's what you want," Furuichi murmured in reply, before leaning in for a kiss. His mouth was already open, so Oga's tongue darted straight in, sliding against Furuichi's. Oga released his grasp on Furuichi's collar, and moved to tangle his fingers in his white hair, but Furuichi slipped out of his grasp, breaking their kiss.

"The nurse's office right?" he asked breathily, turning and walking towards the cafeteria door.

Oga followed quickly, his excited grin dropping when he noticed what the Idiot Furuichi hadn't – they had an audience. It wasn't surprising really. Even before the kiss, Furuichi had been writhing and moaning in a crowded cafeteria, so of course people were going to notice.

A group of Red Tails were staring open mouthed, but most of the male delinquents knew better and were pretending to have noticed nothing. That was fine, but it was the small number of boys who's eyes were latched on to Furuichi hungrily that caused Oga to hurry after him. Throwing one arm around Furuichi's shoulder, Oga drew his boyfriend close and glared death threats to anyone who made eye contact.


End file.
